1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to air-operated diaphragm brakes for vehicles and particularly to combination service and spring brake actuator assemblies having a dust guard on the spring brake.
2. State of the Prior Art
An air brake system for a vehicle such as a bus, truck or the like typically includes a brake shoe and drum assembly which is actuated by means of an actuator assembly operated by the selective application of compressed air. Conventional air brake actuators have both a service brake actuator for actuating the brakes under normal driving conditions by the application of compressed air and a spring-type emergency brake actuator which causes actuation of the brakes when air pressure has been released. The emergency brake actuator includes a strong compression spring which forces application of the brake when air is released. This is often referred to as the spring brake.
Typically, the spring brake actuator is disposed in tandem with the service brake actuator. When full pressure is applied to the spring brake actuator, air pressure acting against a diaphragm compresses the spring. A spring brake actuator rod is held in a retracted position by a relatively small return spring, thus not affecting the operation of the brake. When the brake is to be applied during normal driving operation, compressed air is provided to the service brake actuator which, acting against a diaphragm, causes a service brake push rod to be extended and causes the brakes to be applied with an application force which is proportional to the air pressure applied to the service brake actuator. In the event of a loss of air pressure or an intentional exhaustion of air from the spring brake actuator, the brake will be mechanically activated by the force of the emergency brake spring acting on the spring brake actuator rod which in turn acts upon the service brake push rod to apply the brakes. Thus, the spring brake portion serves both as a parking brake and an emergency brake.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,105,727, issued Apr. 21, 1992 to Bowyer discloses a spring brake assembly which includes both a spring brake portion and a service brake portion. The service brake portion includes an air chamber partially defined by a flexible service diaphragm acting against a service brake push rod and a return spring to assure proper release of the brake when air is exhausted from the air chamber. The spring brake portion also includes an air chamber partially defined by a spring brake diaphragm acting against a spring pressure plate to compress the emergency brake spring when air pressure is supplied to the chamber. An actuating rod extends through the spring brake diaphragm to integrally connect with the pressure plate. In operation, it is pushed outwardly from the chamber through a housing opening and bearing provided with a pneumatic seal to engage the service diaphragm and push rod of the service brake and thereby cause the brake to be applied. The spring brake diaphragm is provided with a centrally disposed aperture having an annular edge and the actuator rod extends through the opening and engages the annular edge to form an airtight seal. The actuator rod is hollow with a central bore and a brake releasing caging bolt extends into the central bore. An end plate on the bolt engages the spring brake pressure plate to draw the spring to a compressed state when the spring is caged by rotation of the bolt.